


愛你的時光

by linde93



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linde93/pseuds/linde93





	1. 愛你的時光上

［上］  
史蒂夫最记得的是巴基的那双眼，灰蓝色的眼睛，有时候在阳光下又透出一丝绿，就像湖水一般，不论是从颜色和感觉上来说。只要盯着他的那双眼睛，整个人心情都会平静下来，无论刚从战场上浑身伤痕跟烟硝味，那双眼总是有魔力，让焦躁不安的史蒂夫稳定下来。

只要巴基一笑，那双眼溢出的笑意能让人如沐春风，彷彿在沐浴在春暖花开的三月裡；但是巴基一伤心起来，就像阴雨濛濛的伦敦一样，整个色调都盖上一层灰黑的薄纱，让人跟着低落了起来。

史蒂夫对这双眼的记忆持续了七十年以上，从弱小的他到打了血清的他，从战场到最后驾驶瓦尔基丽往冰川去的航线上，虽然最后是看着佩吉的照片，但是当他盖上指南针时，他脑海中浮现了巴基的那双眼，水波粼粼般的眼睛，可惜再也看不到了。从巴基掉落火车那一刻起，就注定与这样的美景诀别。但或许之后就可以看到了吧，他现在就要去陪着巴基了。

佩吉拿着再也收不到史蒂夫·罗杰斯的无线电。按耐不住的悲伤让她颤抖起来，但很快地又被她压抑住。

————  
时间很快就到了半个世纪后

某天在冰川裡的探勘，发现了美国队长的盾牌，上面的图案丝毫没有磨损，而盾牌下的是抱持着那时候容貌的史蒂夫，他被冻住了，使他的细胞停止生长，而没有衰老，但细胞并未冻死。

神盾局赶紧把美国队长带回去解冻，为了避免他醒来不适应这个世纪，特别打造一个1940年代的环境。但美国队长可不是光卖国债的文艺兵，他敏锐的观察力和勇往直前的勐劲，让他在那个年代可以带领士兵们冲锋陷阵，因此，这个小小的把戏瞒不过美国队长的双眼，他一脚踹开戏棚，往外面跑去。

但是一到外面他却驻足不前了，这已经不是1940年代的美国，繁华的街道，此起彼落的广告，闪烁的霓虹灯，冲入云霄的大楼。这和他认知的世界不同，简直像是戏棚裡的特殊造景，彷彿他又陷入一个圈套，从一个戏棚到另一个戏棚。

这个时候，福瑞·尼克出现，和他解释一番，他才了解到他沉睡了七十年之久，他已经和这个世界脱节了七十年以上，第二次世界大战已经结束，盟军得到胜利，纳粹输了这场战争。

但是这场战争结束后，世界仍持续动盪不安，还是到处有恐怖攻击、各地的内战冲突更胜以往。

这个世界还是很需要美国队长的帮忙。

史蒂夫想着，反正他掉入冰川裡也没见到朝思暮想的那双眼的主人，既然现在醒来了，还是在21世纪，帮帮美国的忙也没什麽，至少他能够与这个世代接轨，而不是被人当作博物馆裡面的一个人名而已，活在大家的记忆中。


	2. 愛你的時光上

［中］上  
在日渐习惯现代的生活，恶补错过的那些时光，史蒂夫不但学会了使用手机，也认识了一群復仇者好朋友们，还在日常晨跑认识了一个退役军人——山姆·威尔森。

这些让史蒂夫感到越来越充实，不再一直怀念过去的世代，虽然那个世代对他来说是最好的时代，对其他人来说可能是最坏的时代。  
那个世代他虽然瘦弱，每天被哮喘、猩红热搞得可能活不过今晚，但是有巴基的照顾，会在风雪交加的夜晚帮他买药，会为了小史蒂夫安排四人约会，会在他离开电影院被人揍的时候踢开施暴者的屁股。那双眼的主人，再也看不到的巴基。

史蒂夫现在就想冲到史密森尼博物馆去，那裡有巴基跟他的录影和照片，这是他唯一能够得到的珍贵宝藏。

就算佛瑞在对讲机交待一小时后集合，距离神盾局总部有段距离的史蒂夫毅然决然的跨上他的哈雷，往博物馆去。

————  
逛了一圈后，史蒂夫只有看到短短的篇幅报导巴基，他的全名是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，唯一牺牲的咆哮突击队成员，没有留下他的任何物品，只有一件彷的衣服穿在假人身上，因为真的那件已经随着巴基掉落山谷裡了。

整个博物馆的东西不多，而一大部分都是介绍史蒂夫的，就连佩吉的比例也比巴基多得多。明明巴基是永远追随美国队长的人，也是从小到大一起生活在布鲁克林的人。

史蒂夫很不满，尤其最后纪念品区，连杜根的周边都比巴基多，他更不开心了。最后抬了抬手腕，离约定的时间还有20分钟，史蒂夫匆匆拿个少数为巴基巴恩斯设计的纪念品，一隻步枪造型的钥匙圈结帐。  
跨上他的哈雷往神盾局前进。

原来福瑞找他是因为他前几天不满纳塔莎私自行动，为了安抚他，让他参观洞察计画的航空母舰。

但是史蒂夫还是没有放下对纳塔莎的戒心，尤其几天后福瑞在开车时被人追杀，躲到他家裡，他最后的堡垒，裡面保持着上个世代的装修风格，没有多馀的书，只有几本美国总统的传记、音乐唱片、一些素描还有上次买的吊饰，就是去参观洞察计画的前几十分钟在史密森尼博物馆买的，连包装袋都还没拆开。

福瑞用手机打字告诉他隔牆有耳，但是他们交谈没几句，福瑞便被枪杀。只留下随身碟，而为了了解详情，史蒂夫前往神盾局总部见亚历山大·皮尔斯，但对方一直追着他问福瑞最后讲些什麽，他一直铭记不要相信任何人，也告诉皮尔斯。

但是他在电梯中却被同为神盾局的朗姆洛一行人发生冲突，他们竟然要抓他。惊讶之馀，史蒂夫打退了他们，四倍的力量，让这些人无法压制史蒂夫。史蒂夫最后用盾牌破窗，逃离到地面，并抢走摩托车逃离。

之后，史蒂夫伪装，戴着鸭舌帽跟墨镜前往医院，福瑞最后给他的随身碟，他那时候将他放到自动贩卖机补充的架上。

当他看到那个牌子的口香糖全部都售完，连同随身碟也消失，只剩下纳塔莎嚼口香糖的倒映。

史蒂夫立即将纳塔莎推入储藏室内，咬牙切齿地问她。

经过解释后，他们一起出发去找电脑读出随身碟内的资料。当他们读出来的时候，便开车前往纽泽西，却想不到神盾局隐藏下的九头蛇基地内，左拉还活着，用另一种方式存在着。这时，史蒂夫才明白这是迴纹针计画，原来他自以为的正义到上层就变了味。

但是和左拉交谈没多久，便侦测到一个飞弹正向他们飞来，史蒂夫在短短十秒内找到一个通风口，保护了他和纳塔莎。

他决定要揪出幕后在神盾局外衣下的九头蛇，他请山姆帮忙。

当他们开车在公路上的时候，后座上的九头蛇间谍贾斯博·西德维尔被车窗外的人一手抓住，从车窗扯出丢到对向车道，随后被碾毙。山姆急忙加速想甩开车顶上的人，但是前面有多辆汽车挡住去向，山姆急忙踩下煞车，纳塔莎连忙开了几枪，但是车顶上的人被惯性给甩了下去。

他用左手在地面上划出长长的痕迹，藉此稳固身体，但是正常人的话手早就废了。

来不及思考，后方的车就撞上后座，而且不断加油门，黑衣人站在公路上，直挺挺的，不害怕车会撞上他的样子，当距离够近时，黑衣人一跃而起，抓住车框，一手扯掉山姆的方向盘。山姆大骂shit,但无济于事。

史蒂夫见状叫大家抓好，用盾牌顶开车门，当作垫底在公路上滑行。

黑衣人接过其他同伙递来的枪，一开始向史蒂夫来一枪，那一枪的威力有够大，大到盾牌都无法吸收，直接被弹到桥下的公车裡。  
巨大的冲击力让史蒂夫抓不住盾牌，盾牌飞到车厢的另一端，而他还躺在地上久久爬不起来。

纳塔莎在这场枪战中利用她的洞察力，发现在桥上的黑衣人，举枪朝他头部瞄准，黑衣人面部的护目镜中弹，他一把抓下裂成蜘蛛网状的护目镜，露出一双充满杀气的眼，但是这双眼虽然被怒火扭曲了原本晶亮的神采，但还是很有魅力的。

黑衣人抓住旁边递过来的枪朝桥下疯狂扫射，企图把刚刚对自己开枪的人打成筛子。他告诉旁边的人，把纳塔莎交给他，便从桥上一跃而下，用桥下的汽车当缓冲，举着枪一步一步寻找目标，像隻冷静的猎豹在朝猎物移动。

这个时候美国队长忙着从车厢内起身，找到他的盾牌，快速向枪口冲去，用盾牌破坏了对方的装备。

黑衣人一步一步的走，突然有说话的声音传入耳膜，他悄悄地给枪上膛，并用金属臂掏出球型炸弹，往音源处滚去。

当炸弹爆炸时，黑衣人眯眼用枪瞄准，但没有任何迹象，突然纳塔莎从背后跨坐到他身上，企图勒住他。

黑衣人把她甩了下去，但是她拿了一片银色的东西往他一丢，那个小东西立刻吸附在他的金属手臂上，顿时失去控制，手臂重重的往下坠。纳塔莎趁机跑走。

黑衣人用右手把那一小片银色的东西拨开，用力校准手臂。现在他生气了，要那个女的付出代价。

纳塔莎边奔跑边疏散民众，但是她被不知道那个方向的子弹打中了锁骨，她躲在雪弗兰轿车旁边，大口喘起，不知道下一秒敌人会从那边出现。

黑衣人已经瞄准她了，她突然感觉到，转头一看，已经来不及了。

史蒂夫从远远的地方冲出来，向黑衣人站着的地方去。黑衣人原本瞄准好的目标因为史蒂夫的搅和，他不得不放下目标，用金属左手应战。

他踹向盾牌，却被反弹的作用力震得忘后倒，接着他用子弹，用小刀，都无法让这个缠人的对手放弃，再一阵恶斗中，他的左手被对方用盾牌往接缝处敲下，他暂时落居下风。还没反应过来便被人翻了过来，倒在路上。

他的面罩掉了下来，那个人看到他，反而不再进攻，只说了”巴基’‘

好像认识很久的样子，他忍不住回他’‘谁他妈是巴基’‘

［中］下  
但是他的脑中突然浮现一些画面，他立马变脸，不再像毫无感情的机器人。

原本想多说什麽，却被一个远远飞来的人踢飞，又被女人攻击，他赶紧离开现场。

留下的是史蒂夫久久凝望巴基刚刚站过的地方。他终于再次见到他朝思暮想的巴基了，他好像不记得他了。

史蒂夫魂不守舍的回到托尼的大厦裡，他目前暂住在这，等他有朝一日买得起布鲁克林的房子，布鲁克林房价越来越高，就算美国队长也是买不起的。

而另一边，黑衣人，也就是九头蛇组织的秘密武器，冬日战士，正坐在椅子上，眼前的一个中年男子，就是皮尔斯，要求他回报任务。

但这次冬日战士，不像往常一样回报任务给管理人，反而重複说‘’我认识他，那个在桥上的人‘’

皮尔斯听得烦了，一巴掌打下去，再跟他讲九头蛇的宗旨，但冬日战士仍是重複说：‘’我认识他‘’

皮尔斯直接让手下给他洗脑，工作人员拿起口塞放在冬日战士的嘴前，接着他躺下，虽然眼睛睁得老大，胸口也不断起伏，但他还是听从指令。

接着，机器上的装置启动后围住他的头部，洗脑开始了，源源不绝的惨叫声被压抑在口塞中。

两人再次相见是在史蒂夫接到福瑞没死，交待他和猎鹰把航母上的晶片替换。

史蒂夫甫ㄧ登上就看到巴基站在那边，眼神又回到当初见到他的模样，完全不记得他的样子。

两人免不了一场恶斗，史蒂夫身中多枪，但冬日战士也被打得伤痕累累。

最后几秒，史蒂夫终于忍着疼痛，把晶片换了过来，那个时候，冬日战士被压在钢材底下。

史蒂夫过去把钢材抬起，让巴基扭动身体移动，不再被压住。

接着史蒂夫大口喘气，对他说：‘’你认识我‘’  
巴基一拳打向他，大声告诉他根本不认识他。

随着航空母舰的爆炸声和不断掉落的零件残骸，巴基在史蒂夫的话语中，渐渐有些模煳的片段影响了他，他可能想起来一些事情了。

史蒂夫把盾牌丢开，对巴基的攻击毫不反抗，告诉他是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，他们是最好的朋友。

巴基只能重複史蒂夫是他的任务，藉以掩饰压抑不住的熟悉感。

最后航空母舰在爆炸中崩塌，史蒂夫掉入河裡，最后看到的是巴基盯着他向下坠落，眼神不再冷冰冰的，他的巴基又回来了，史蒂夫满足的闭上眼睛，让身体随重力向下坠落。

朦胧中，史蒂夫看到蓝蓝的湖水之中闪过一抹银色，接着他陷入一片黑暗。

巴基把他从湖中拖到岸上，接着独自一人一跛一跛地往林子走去。


	3. 愛你的時光下

［下］1  
在联合国安理会召开记者会，决定签署的会议中，在瓦甘达国王帝查卡被爆炸重伤不治，所有媒体将矛头指向冬日战士，史蒂夫不能相信也不愿相信，他决定自己主动找出真相。

在神盾局特工雪伦·卡特的帮忙，果然跟她姑妈一样可靠。史蒂夫来到距离维也纳不远的布加勒斯特，罗马尼亚的首度。

他找到了巴基的安全屋，裡面很简陋，只有一张餐桌，几把椅子，冰箱上堆放一些笔记本和纸张。他伸手拿过笔记本翻开一看，裡面有一篇关于美国队长的简报，用胶水小心翼翼黏在本子上，胶水没有溢出的痕迹。

他原本想继续往下翻，但在昏暗的房间裡，感觉有一道视线，他看到的是手提一个塑胶袋，身穿夹克头戴帽子的巴基，没有带面罩。

巴基看着他，抬手把塑胶袋放到餐桌上。

史蒂夫开口问他认不认识自己，巴基回他知道，他去博物馆见过他。几番对话下来，在最后史蒂夫问他为什麽从河裡救他出来，巴基回答‘’不知道‘’  
但史蒂夫确信他知道，原本还想讲什麽，特种部队就攻进来了，先丢一个炸弹，被巴基一脚踢到史蒂夫的方向，史蒂夫反手用盾牌盖住，盾牌吸收了炸弹的震力，接着巴基用床垫阻挡子弹，但随着进攻的火力越来越强，巴基不得不离开这个安全屋。

在史蒂夫阻止巴基，怕他下手杀了他们，但巴基一拳打向史蒂夫，伸拳往地板上去，史蒂夫以为巴基又要给他一拳，往旁边闪。但巴基要拿藏在地板下的背包，他回史蒂夫：‘我不会杀任何人’接着把背包甩出窗外，坠落到对面的大楼，然后用金属臂阻挡子弹攻击，走出楼梯。

史蒂夫连忙起身跟上巴基，帮他阻挡特种部队的攻击，在巴基好不容易突破重围，跳跃到对向楼的时候，瓦甘达的新接任国王，帝查拉，穿着全身黑豹装备，在后面追赶他。

史蒂夫急忙上前，想要阻止黑豹，但是黑豹全身振金的材质，盾牌伤不到他半分，他们追赶着跑到车道上，最后通通被联合国逮捕。

巴基被限制双手，坐在一个隔离箱裡面，只能无奈看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫毫无方法。

联合国的人说要给巴基做心理评估，但是画面突然消失，等到恢復画面后，巴基已经挣脱透明的箱子，而联合国请来的医生被打倒在地。

巴基一路破坏，神盾局特工、纳塔莎，甚至钢铁人都打不过他，钢铁人更是两下就被打倒在地。

巴基一言不发地一路走到顶楼，那有一台直升机，史蒂夫一路狂奔，到顶楼看到巴基已经启动直升机了，情急之下史蒂夫一跃而起，双手抓住直升机的起落架，但随着直升机升起，史蒂夫渐渐抓不住，他被直升机拖着走，到大楼边缘的时候，脚背勾不住，他只能一手抓住起落架，一手抓住大楼边缘。

巴基看到，直接让直升机转向撞到大楼，机尾的尾桨系统差点削到史蒂夫。在史蒂夫前去查看巴基，金属臂穿破玻璃一手掐住史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫拼命挣扎，但就在两人纠缠的同时，机身重心不稳，瞬间往下坠落。史蒂夫和巴基双双掉落河中，这次史蒂夫把巴基救起，他拖着巴基失去意识的脑袋，努力往岸上游，他没想到巴基变这麽重，以前他还是矮个子的时候巴基看起来和现在差不多，他在左拉的手术台上把巴基搀扶下来也没现在这麽重。

他找到一座废弃的仓库，用耳朵裡的微型装置联络山姆，等山姆到了以后他用铁鍊拴着巴基的金属臂，害怕他一醒的时候是冬兵状态。

在不久后，巴基缓缓睁开眼睛，他眨了眨眼，反应不过来自己身处何处，史蒂夫问他现在是谁，他回答他记得史蒂夫往鞋裡塞报纸。

史蒂夫才鬆了口气，把巴基的束缚解开。

巴基告诉史蒂夫那个假装心理医生的人要去西伯利亚，因为这世界上不只一个冬日战士。

史蒂夫倒吸一口气，才刚刚放鬆的神经又紧绷起来，他们策划要往西伯利亚找到苏联的旧基地，但是现在他们是通缉犯。

————  
他们正准备要去西伯利亚，但是他们被百般阻挠，正手足无措的时候，克林特带着史考特帮住他们，在最后关头，纳塔莎限制住黑豹的行动，让史蒂夫能够载着巴基飞往西伯利亚。

但是黑豹悄悄地跟上，随着抵达西伯利亚，他才发现泽莫，也就是伪装成心理医生的人，目的不是用其他的冬日战士控制世界，而是让復仇者内斗。

钢铁人原本刚刚得知冬日战士是被诬陷的，真正的心理医生被杀害，使得冒牌货用洗脑词控制住巴恩斯，那个和史蒂夫还有他老爸的共同好友。正当他准备去西伯利亚了解情况，顺便解决误会，但在那个地方，他发现巴恩斯，也就是冬日战士，自己老爸的好友，杀了他老爸。

史蒂夫不得不和钢铁人发生冲突，在保护巴基下，他的盾牌打向了托尼。

几番交手下来，最后托尼轰掉了巴基的金属手臂，史蒂夫也用盾牌破坏了托尼胸口的钯的反应炉。

托尼认为史蒂夫不配使用他老爸做的盾牌，史蒂夫便把盾牌丢开，巴基比什麽都重要。

在外面观看的黑豹和泽莫不发一语，泽莫认为心愿达成，想要饮弹自尽，但被黑豹阻止，把他五花大绑送到相关审判的单位。同时，他也反省自己是不是被仇恨影响。

他决定不追究，让史蒂夫和巴基到瓦甘达休养，那裡有世界上最先进的科技，还有最稀有的振金。

————  
巴基到瓦甘达后，只有少数的记忆存在，对于过去的七十年，他没半分感觉，甚至在被九头蛇控制这麽多年后，他的生活常识不多，在布加勒斯特的时候，顶多买买东西，基本上他都不吃固体食物，因为从前作为武器的时候，固体食物会造成他有一些生理需求。科学家们改用营养针注射，确保他一定程度的能量。

只有在后期他勉强吃一些水果，不过大部分都是做成果汁。

而他也没想过要洗澡，毕竟浴室让他联想冷冰冰的冲洗武器，用强力水柱喷往他身上，接着用刷子清洁他的伤口，再用针线缝合，注射消炎的药物后，也不管他会不会疼痛，直接放回冷冻舱。

巴基一脸茫然看着苏睿，瓦甘达的公主，黑豹的妹妹，给他的一套衣物，接着又看看史蒂夫，他不明白为什麽自己要带着这些去一个窄窄的空间。

史蒂夫看巴基不解的眼神后，瞬间明白了。当他们在西伯利亚的基地时，那边又黑又狭小，四周都是冷冰冰的金属製成的空间，他们肯定不会好好地对待巴基，纵使巴基有双迷人的双眼。

史蒂夫跟巴基说：‘’你需要清洁一下，再换一套乾淨的衣物。‘’

巴基听到清洁的时候颤了一下，史蒂夫看到他的反应心想不好。

他马上开口解释：‘’巴基，不是你想的那种‘’

巴基又露出不懂的神情，迷迷茫茫的看着他，眼睛透着无辜，在瓦甘达室内明亮的灯光下，像一块绿色的宝石，散发着翠绿的光芒。

巴基开口问：‘’史蒂夫，你能陪我吗？...‘’

谁能拒绝这样的巴基呢？至少史蒂夫不能。他立刻请人拿一套乾淨的衣物，和巴基一起去浴室。

浴室比史蒂夫的公寓宽敞多了，是那间被破坏的公寓。白色的磁砖，还有像小型泳池般的浴缸。

史蒂夫先让巴基坐上小椅凳，接着打开莲蓬头，温热的水流打湿巴基的头髮，泥沙和尘土被冲洗，行程细细的水流，蜿蜒在巴基满是伤痕的背上。史蒂夫挤了些洗髮精到手心，是柑橘味的，闻起来很舒服，让人放鬆。接着让巴基把眼睛闭上后，搓揉他的头髮，确认每丝每缕都清洁到，接着用水冲掉泡沫，再用柔软的毛巾擦乾。

之后史蒂夫用肥皂搓揉出泡沫，替巴基清洁身上的髒污，重要部位他还是让巴基自己来就好。

洗完澡后，他替巴基擦乾身子，再让他穿上柔软的衣物，让他去外面等他。

小史蒂夫受到太多刺激，有点兴奋，需要解决一下。

—————

两人都洗完后，巴基和史蒂夫在瓦甘达的草原上漫步，看着羊群悠悠的吃草，史蒂夫想跟巴基在这裡休养一阵子。等巴基脑中的洗脑词不再影响他以后，他们就搬去布鲁克林。

他问巴基的意愿，毕竟现在巴基少了他的金属臂，身上还有很多伤口需要癒合和治疗。

巴基跟他说，在找到方法前，他想要被冻起来，他说自己不知道什麽时候又会被控制住，这样对所有人都好。但他没说的是九头蛇当初为了让他撑起金属臂，在他的嵴椎上做了改良，现在他失去金属臂后，整个身体疼痛难耐，他用尽力气才保持平衡，只有被冷冻他才不会觉得痛。

—————  
史蒂夫眉头深锁，看着巴基坚定的眼神，他认为巴基，在战火延烧年代的巴恩斯中士又回来了。他只能点头答应，虽然心裡千百个不愿意。

苏睿公主在巴基冷冻前先做了一套全身扫描，把扫描后的资料投影给史蒂夫看。这时巴基已经在冷冻舱，史蒂夫才明白巴基没有告诉他改良过后的身体很脆弱，根本不堪一击，全身都痛，甚至半夜会痛醒。

苏睿公主说找到解决方法前，最好让他冷冻着，毕竟疼痛太消磨意志，即使有血清，再有毅力的人在这种巨大尖锐的疼痛下很难熬得过。史蒂夫只能答应，先回去美国。

没几个月史蒂夫都会飞到瓦甘达，帝查拉给了他通行证，托尼给他喷射机，而且史蒂夫在各方奔走下，终于让联合国宣布巴恩斯中士是受洗脑控制而犯罪，洗刷了他的罪名。而且在美国也有合格的身分，可以买社会保险，一切等到瓦甘达找到治疗巴基的方法后，史蒂夫梦想的一切都达成了。

—————  
当苏睿告诉史蒂夫，已经万事俱备，只要巴恩斯解冻马上就可以开始进行手术，并且治疗脑中的受损区域。

在漫长的一天过后，手术很成功，巴基穿着病号服躺在病床上，明天就可以吃一些流质食物，而不会感到反胃。嵴椎也不痛了，他跟史蒂夫聊天的时候可以很专心，不用分神应付痛楚。

巴基看着史蒂夫推门进来，告诉他好消息，但是巴基说想多在瓦甘达待一会儿，他不想那麽快回到现代生活，他已经脱节太久。瓦甘达有布鲁克林的味道。

史蒂夫无法勉强巴基，只能更用力的工作，发誓消灭所有九头蛇馀孽。

———  
［下］2

史蒂夫每天的信念都是让巴基答应和他回到美国，他每天早晨晨跑完后，回到他在托尼的史塔克大厦，在厨房内煎两颗蛋，烤一片吐司。等咖啡豆研磨好，他拿着咖啡壶慢慢煮着。接着洗澡再换上工作服，工作一整天后，他会骑着哈雷，有时候他会开车，再回到大厦。

他以为自己会一直这样生活，直到巴基回来，但是萨诺斯引发的战争，打断他平静的生活，他不得不开始和大伙一起对抗他们。

他甚至到瓦甘达和巴基一起并肩作战，但是最终他们没能阻止萨诺斯，他一弹指，宇宙一半生灵没了，连巴基也没了。

他还没来得及和他说上话，他们最后一句竟然是巴基叫他的名字。

史蒂夫万分懊悔，当初他就应该让巴基跟他一起回美国，或者他留在瓦甘达，但是他放不下。

————  
史考特带来的好消息给了巴基无限的期待，他们能够回到过去拿到宝石，阻止萨诺斯，宇宙上其他的人也能够救回。

说服了托尼，他们开始想方设法的让整个设备、整个计画都很完善。虽然他觉得托尼现在过得很好，家庭美满，根本不用搅这淌溷水，但是史蒂夫总得自私一回吧，他奉献这麽多，只不过是想好好的和巴基一起生活，度过往后馀生，他根本不可能在现代社会中找到除了巴基外，有相似经历的人。

史蒂夫穿越到过去，看到当初穿着二战时期制服的自己，那时候根本不知道九头蛇早已渗透，也不知道巴基还活着，如果他知道的话，巴基是不是能少受点苦，少杀点人，少做点恶魔。

但他没时间多想，只能儘快完成任务，回到现代。

—————  
他们最终完成任务，救回消失的人，他们的容貌都停留在五年前，对他们来说只是过去五个小时。

史蒂夫看着巴基又回到他身边，忍不住冲上前抱紧他，巴基很惊讶，他没见过史蒂夫这么激动的样子，打了血清的他总是冷静、沉着、顾全大局。

史蒂夫对巴基说：‘’我们回布鲁克林吧，或者我跟你回瓦甘达‘’

巴基答应他。

最后他和山姆在湖边等史蒂夫完成最后一个任务，回到过去将6颗宝石物归原位。

他们等啊等，应该5秒就回来的史蒂夫怎麽还不出现。

巴基转头看到史蒂夫站在湖边，背对他们。

史蒂夫似乎感觉到巴基的视线，回头对他露出一丝笑容。接着举了举手中的银闪闪的东西，是巴基跟史蒂夫的军牌。

巴基很惊讶，史蒂夫竟然从过去把他们的军牌带到未来。那是巴基唯几个能够记住的有关过去的东西，也是最遗憾没能留下的东西。没想到史蒂夫把他带来给他。

史蒂夫接着把盾牌交给山姆，让他接任美国队长，并在山姆还没能反应过来的时候一把扛起巴基，跑了起来。山姆急忙拿起盾牌，追赶着，大骂史蒂夫太不负责任了。巴基在史蒂夫肩上大笑起来，史蒂夫也被感染地笑出声来，他一手握着军牌，一手扶着巴基固定着。

史蒂夫就这样和巴基一起生活，两人努力在布鲁克林买了间两层的小房子，有四间房间，楼梯的牆上挂着史蒂夫的画，有瓦甘达的风景、40年代的布鲁克林、还有几张他们的合照。厨房内有咖啡壶、烤麵包机，还有成双的杯子。家中充满着两人生活的气息。

这个故事一直持续到巴基戴着手套和史蒂夫在布鲁克林的街上走着，两人的手中都是满满的纸袋，裡面装满了生活用品，还有一些猫粮。

巴基捡到了一隻流浪猫，猫咪起先不愿意跟他回去，但在巴基一个礼拜不间断喂牠，不论刮风下雨，在一次被一群流浪狗呲牙咧嘴的包围时，巴基赶跑牠们，这隻猫咪就愿意跟他回家。

他们每天晨跑、养猫、偶尔去瓦甘达串串门，史蒂夫终于能和他的巴基一起生活，每天早晨起来睁开双眼都是巴基笑盈盈的神情，那双湖水绿的眼睛盛满了爱，每天都是爱巴基的时光，日子一直持续到很久很久。

-end-


End file.
